zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Glorie
could somebody help me with this one? VanXFiona 12:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : I'd be happy to! I'll need to play through the game again, though, especially to add in his Zoids. If memory serves, he pilots a Berserk Fury, then a boss Zoid later on, depending on which "options" the player chooses throughout the course of the story. But admittedly, I didn't pay that much attention to him. -Imperial Dragon 14:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah he's kinda easy to ignore beyond "he's an annoying antagonist". Glorie has a Genosaurer to start then a Berserk Fuhrer, in the Zi fighters part his Fuhrer occasionally has Buster Canons. I think he's Gaitz's right hand man, or at least a high rank amoung the bad guys. I'll go play the game and check. I could be wrong, but I think I remember him piloting a Sturm Fury or maybe that was Gaitz. Adlas 19:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It was one of the two, I forget which one is Boss/Top antagonist, Gaitz ( the mean bald dude with a mega red cape) or Glorie. I'm scrolling through the dialouge at the start of the story, yet ''again, ''so I can't tell right now. But your right Adlas, one has a Tyrann or a Death Stinger or a Death Saurer by the end of the story, depending on the path chosen. Then the other has Geno Saurer and upgrades to Berserk Furher (that ''can be ''red in Zi-Fighters) or shows up in an Elephander in one of the stories. Oh, I remember that. Story mode's so damn tedious. >> Adlas 20:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, at least in the VS games I can hit the start and skip the dialogue. Oh and Gaitz is the Big Bad/head antagonist. uhh, who's that Galtz guy? VanXFiona 22:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mm. And I always lump him together with Gaitz (or whatever his name is... the bald guy), so that really doesn't help. Urgh... I'll try to go through the game tomorrow, as I couldn't today. But yeah, there's either a Death Stinger, Death Saurer, or Tyrann (or maybe it was a blue Geno Breaker..? I can't remember...) at the end as one of the bosses. But I don't even remember who pilots it. It's either Glorie or Gaitz. Glorie ''always ''pilots a Fury in Zi Fighters tournaments when I face up against him--I think it's modified with cannons on it's back? I didn't really pay attention to Story Mode as well as I should have. And @VanXFiona: in short, Gaitz is one of the other villains in the story. I believe he's Glorie's superior. >>;; -Imperial Dragon 01:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's a rundown in rank, Gaitz is top dog then Glorie is the next highest rank and Scnell (green haired guy) is the ace pilot. Gaitz gets the two Zoids of Death and Tyrann in story. Glorie has Genosaurer, normal Berserk Fuhrer and Elephander in story plus Buster Fury in Zi-Fighters. Schnell has Murasame Liger, Blue Geno Breaker or Murasame Shinobe Custom. I've also seen Schnell pilot a Gairyuki and Gaitz pilot a red Buster Fury in Zi-fighters but only a few times. Gaitz and Glorie are Empire-turned-rogue-antagonists all the way through, kinda like the Terra Giest or Back Draft, then they enlist (or brainwash) Schnell. At the start of the story (and later on, depending on which option is chosen) Scnell is associated with the Republic, hence his body guards piloting Command Wolf ACs, Blade Liger Mirages and Liger Zero Schnieders.